My Sweet Prince
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: Zuko is all alone in exile on a ship full of men, and Iroh is there to comfort him...


_**My Sweet Prince**_

Chapter One

In this story, Zuko is about fifteen years old, and is still in exile. There is incest in this, you have been warned. Avatar does not belong to me, and I do not claim its characters as my own, nor do I make any profit off the writings of this tale.

This is a sequel to 'By the Fire', my original Iroh/Zuko story. Like that story, this one also originated in an RP with my beloved, Raine Kain, and I have edited and modified this story until it's what you see before you. Reading 'By the Fire' is not required, but it is recommended if you want more delicious smut to read. As always, if you enjoyed this, PLEASE leave feedback.

The exiled Prince of the Fire Nation sat sullenly in his meditation chamber, the flames flicking up and down from the candles as he sat there in a lotus position. He had just showered and wore nothing but loose pants and a robe, and all he wanted was to be alone. The ship had docked for supplies, and his men were out there, no doubt drinking, and enjoying the pleasure-houses. He had no desire for whores. His uncle had tried to coax him, telling him it was his privilege, he had even once brought a pretty one aboard the ship. But the whore had looked at his scar with pity and it had angered him, and he had thrown the girl out. He tried to not think of pleasures of the flesh – who would want his flesh, he thought bitterly as he meditated, barely hearing the soft knock on the door

Iroh knocked again before balancing the tray with one hand and inching the door open with the other. He peeked in the room as he opened the door. Zuko was mediating. Walking in, Iroh sat the tray down on the table, went about fixing the tea silently, knowing that his nephew was well aware of his presence. Doubtless Zuko would become annoyed, and get mad. Then as usual, Iroh would offer him some tea, and they would sit in silence as usual, and drink some ginseng tea.

After a few moments, the Prince stirred, a small frown gracing his handsome features. He looked over his shoulder, scowling a little.

"I don't want tea. I want to be alone. Why aren't you out there with the others? The women certainly enjoy your company." he stated dryly. The older man merely shrugged and smiled faintly.

"What if I desire solitude too, or a more comfortable companionship than a fleeting one?" he shot back lightly. He poured a cup for his nephew. "Tea?" he asked with a smile, waving his hand toward Zuko's usual spot at the table.

Zuko was about to shoot out a scathing remark, but his uncle's gentle and welcoming smile mollified him. With a soft sigh, he rose to his feet, padding over to the table and taking his seat. He was silent as he sipped his tea, eyes half-lidded as he let the taste of the tea linger on his tongue. No one could rival his uncle's tea.

Iroh sighed and sat back, sipping his own tea as he waited a moment, letting Zuko relax. He looked at the youth, studying his soft, yet masculine features, no longer a child, but struggling to deal with his manhood. With a soft smile.

"The day after tomorrow, we should be completely restocked and ready to sail." Iroh stated casually, tossing this statement on the table to gauge his nephew's mood.

"Fine." Zuko replied brusquely, not caring. It wasn't the first time his ship had to stock up on supplies, and it probably wouldn't be the last. He had been exiled for almost two years, with no end in sight. The Avatar was certain to be dead and reborn into the Water Tribe if he was not still alive. What was the point of it all? Some days, Zuko had seriously contemplated suicide, but there was always something to stop himself from doing so. He finished his tea and set down his cup sullenly.

The older Prince sighed softly before frowning at his nephew's thorny mood. Setting his own cup down, he leaned forward.

"Zuko, I know it is difficult, this exile. You need to enjoy yourself while you still have the chance." The look he gave the youth was almost pleading.

"What if I never find the Avatar? What if I am forever exiled, what is the point of doing this, then? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of this!" he exclaimed venomously, pointing at his scar. Iroh knew Zuko was having one of his darker mood swings – and right now, what he needed patience and understanding. The Prince fumed as he rose from his seat.

"I wonder what's the point of trying. What if he's dead? I'll never become Fire Lord, and it will fall on Azula to rule the Nation – she would never welcome me back!"

"But these trials will only make you stronger." Iroh stood up, folding his hands in the sleeves of his robe. "Zuko, it will not be easy, but we will succeed. I know you will not fail."

The older Firebender watched the way those hips of Zuko's tilted as the youth paused in his pacing. He looked back up as the teen turned around to glare, his golden eyes smoldering with frustration and resentment..

Zuko wanted to believe these words – there were days when he was optimistic, especially after some clue or lead, and he tensed before letting out a soft sigh. Where would he be without his beloved Uncle to guide him, and to cheer him up in his darkest days? His next words were surprisingly gentle.

"I'm not in the mood to talk. I would like to be alone. Thank you for the tea. Go out and enjoy yourself, you deserve to have fun."

"Ah, yes, but I am feeling old today. These old bones can't make if very far some days." Iroh smiled, continuing as he poured another cup of tea, "Fun is for the young, old people are often left behind, alone. Or playing Pai Sho." Iroh looked at Zuko. "Care for a game?"

"Uncle, you're not old, and I'm in no mood for a game." Zuko replied with a hint of impatience in his voice. Though he had been meditating, he had pent up energy, and he was itching to release some of it. He once in a while masturbated – it wasn't the best solution but it provided him with relief although temporary, and he needed it tonight. He swallowed.

"Please. I just want to meditate." Zuko sighed. "We can play tomorrow, I promise."

Iroh took note of his nephew's demeanor, and his smirk grew a slight bit devious. He was old, not blind! He took note of the frustration in the front of Zuko's pants and remained calm, thinking. Finally he stood up.

"Come now Zuko, one game will ease your mind." _Or rather, something else would_, the older Firebender added mentally.

"No, Uncle. I want to be alone!" Zuko repeated firmly, shaking his head, "Tomorrow, I promise." he stated, his tone almost wheedling as he sought to make his uncle leave without being rude.

Iroh looked down at the front of Zuko's pants, smirking to himself.

"Alone to meditate? I don't think you will be meditating with that distraction." Casually, he gestured to the slight tent in the younger Firebender's loose pants. The younger Firebender blushed – a rare sight if there ever was any.

"Fine. You know what it is then. Please, go, and spare us both the embarrassment." His tone was now edged with acid, and his inner heat had upped itself by a few degrees. Agni damnit! But instead of doing as his nephew asked, Iroh merely smiled – in a calm and warm way. Somehow, this only served to unnerve Zuko more, and the younger Firebender scowled darkly.

"See, you are going to deal with it alone, as usual." The retired general walked up to his slightly taller nephew, "Perhaps you could use some assistance with it?" He reached up to lightly touch Zuko's cheek. The result was instantaneous, barely a moment after he felt the touch on his cheek, Zuko jerked backwards.

"I... uh." Zuko murmured, taking a step back, looking more surprised than angry, "I'm not into that kind of thing. And you're my uncle..." he whispered, shifting his eyes away. That one night with his uncle years ago was a distant memory, and there were so many times where he wondered if it had even happened at all.

"Yes." Iroh admitted, smiling slightly, taking a step forward, looking up at Zuko. "Just because you are not homosexual does not mean that another man can not help you with your issues. It also doesn't mean it cannot be pleasurable as well."

"I... this is uncomfortable, Uncle. We shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong. Go away." Zuko muttered, taking another step back and looking away pointedly. He swallowed a little, now remembering more clearly the events of that fateful night – and how he had enjoyed it.

"We have done this before." Iroh sighed, taking a step back. "Perhaps you just don't like old men." He winked, but the hurt was there in his eyes, and when Zuko ventured a glance, he immediately regretted his harsh words.

"Or have you forgotten the night by the fire? It was long ago, and you were rather young."

"So. It was not a dream." Zuko murmured, his eyes widening just slightly. He was shocked at relief he felt at Uncle's verification of these events. "I was always unsure of it... and I was afraid to ask you if it ever really happened, Uncle. It... it felt good. You were so kind and loving..." he said with a soft sigh, looking down at his feet.

Iroh smiled in relief, nodding and taking a step forward. He knew his nephew had been through a lot, and didn't begrudge the boy for his recent harsh words.

"Just as long as you enjoyed it, why not enjoy it again?"

"You're certain of this, Uncle?" Zuko asked with some uncertainty. "You don't have to. I... uh." He had no idea what to say and blushed again, looking down, feeling himself grow just a bit harder. The older man chuckled in a warm way before smiling again, his smile full of kindness and understanding.

"Zuko, were I uncertain, I would not have offered. It is you I am concerned about." Iroh reached up, caressing his nephew's cheek once again. "If you want that is. I can promise it will be even more enjoyable this time around."

The Prince's heart skipped a beat. To know pleasure... from someone who truly cared for him, to know that his former pleasure had not been a dream, made him feel a bit better. He was indeed lonely – no one cared for him except for his uncle, so it seemed. And Iroh would never abuse him, he knew that. He stared his uncle in the eyes, and without a word, nodded slowly, his heart pounding in anticipation.

The older Prince reached out, pulling Zuko down into a kiss, his hand gently massaging the back of the younger man's neck. Before their lips made contact, Zuko gasped softly and pulled back.

He remembered Uncle's lips along his body and face, but never his lips. And a kiss on the lips... it felt rather personal. Only his mother had ever done that. He stared at his uncle, pulling back again, about to say no and stop this whole... thing before it could really get started!

Being the astute man he was, Iroh could see that he had miscalculated with the kiss, and reached out to grab ahold of Zuko's sleeve before the golden-eyed male could move out of reach.

"Zuko, I'm sorry. I thought you'd enjoy it. Does kissing make you uncomfortable?"

"...Yeah. I mean... uh. When you kissed along my body before, that felt nice. But this... My mother..." His hands brushed against his lips.

"Zuko, if there's anything in particular that makes you uncomfortable, let me know, okay?" he asked. The younger Firebender nodded mutely.

"May we continue?" Iroh asked. Again, another nod. Iroh smiled and tugged Zuko back by his sleeve. His hand slid along the back of the Prince's neck, feeling the tenseness there. He rubbed this spot for a bit – gleefully noting the Prince relaxing slightly – before letting this hand slide down his nephew's chest, his fingers slipping into the robe as he did so. Secretly, he was hoping that Zuko would become comfortable enough to want to kiss him – those lips looked so soft! - but he would not force anything.

Letting his hands trail down Zuko's chest, he paused at a pert little nipple hidden by the robe, teasing it with one hand. His other hand untied the robe, letting it fall open so he could slide it off.

"Uncle.." Zuko whispered, shivering just ever slightly as he felt his robe fall open. The older man slowly slid it off his shoulders and it pooled around his feet. The Prince let out a soft murmur when he felt his nipple being rubbed, and he bit his lip just so slightly, asking himself how he had even consented to this.

"It will be fine Zuko." Iroh commented, guiding Zuko to sit down. The younger male found himself being pushed down onto the cushion, offering no resistance. The older man went down on his knees, attacking the Prince's throat with his mouth as his hands trailed down Zuko's chest. All of this was careful and gentle, and Iroh made himself aware of Zuko's every reaction. And from the way Zuko was reacting... well, so far so good.

Zuko felt a bit weird from Uncle's attentions, but at the same time, it felt so good. If this had been his first time being intimate with Uncle, he wouldn't even have let it go this far. But the happy memories of that other night let Zuko know the patience, understanding, and pleasure that his mentor had to offer.

A very low groan escaped Zuko's lips as Iroh started to suck on his pulse point gently. Not only that, but he could feel the older man practically purring in delight, and couldn't help but smile rather faintly to himself. His lips parted in a soundless exhale when he felt his uncle's tongue start to lick along that point before venturing lower. A final lick was issued to the place where his collarbones met.

A slight frown of disappointment graced Zuko's features as the attention stopped, and he looked up.

"Come on." Iroh took Zuko's hand, tugging him up and leading him to the futon, easing the youth back on it. Zuko willingly lay back as he felt hands rove along his chest, and he let out a pleased murmur. When one of the hands went to the waistband of his pants, he stiffened slightly, but then relaxed when Uncle stilled the hand.

"Zuko?" he murmured. The Prince did nothing for a few moments before nodding. Fingers slid under the pants, noting with delight that there was no underwear. Already the stirring had increased, making the tent in the Prince's pants more noticeable than before. Zuko watched this hand, seeing it under the silk fabric, and consciously kept his breathing at a slow and steady rhythm, so he didn't seem too excited. Not that being excited was a bad thing, but he didn't want to seem so starved for attention. He felt the pads of Uncle's fingers slide along the edges of his pubic thatch.

"You certainly have grown, haven't you?" Iroh teased good-naturedly. A ghost of a smile flickered across Zuko's face.

"I have." he assented softly. The hand moved lower by several inches, stopping just short of the base of Zuko's aching manhood. A soft hiss of pleasure and anticipation edged with nervousness escaped the Prince's lips, and his hand fluttered up to touch his uncle's, to pause him for a moment. He was nervous, and he tried to maintain his composure as Iroh leaned down to kiss along his shoulder.

The older man stopped and lifted his head to look down at his nephew.

"If you need me to stop, I will. Just ask. I do not want you to be uncomfortable."

"It's just... strange to me. I had always thought what we did before to be a dream. For so long, I've wondered. And was afraid to admit that I liked it and hoped it was real."

"Let me prove that it is real then." Iroh commented, kissing along Zuko's chest before taking a nipple between his teeth. He flicked his tongue over it before sucking gently.

"Uncle!" Zuko hissed softly, his eyelids fluttering for a moment as he arched ever so slightly, his hand squeezing that of his uncle's.

Iroh continued downwards, licking and sucking. His hand slipped from Zuko's and started removing the youth's pants. Still, the older man did not relent in his assault on the Prince's flesh, nibbling slightly around his navel. This gesture tickled just a little, and the younger man let out a moan as the lips traveled across his firm abs. When the cord of his pants came undone, he found himself simply laying there, letting his uncle loosen the fabric and even lifting his hips and then legs to assist.

**(this part of the chapter is too hot for FFN. Unedited chapter can be found via the link in my profile)**

"Now wasn't that much better?"

"Yes. Yes it was. Much better." Zuko murmured with a soft sigh, his head lolling back on the pillow as he gazed up at his uncle with half-lidded eyes, one of his pale hands resting on his own flat stomach.

"Of course, if you find a girl you like, you can instruct her to do the same." Iroh said with a sly smirk.

"Do girls have that in them too?" Zuko could not help but ask.

"Mmm, yes. But in their womanhood, not their rear end. Men and women alike have a spot that's easy to find..." A hand stroked his still-hard penis all the way up to the swollen crown, causing Zuko to moan softly, "And a secret spot that's deep within, like I showed you."

"I... am glad that night so long ago was not a dream. I'm happy that you want to teach me." he admitted with a sigh as he felt Iroh's hand caress his thigh.

"As am I." Iroh replied, sitting back slightly. He himself now had his own problem to worry about. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have his nephew. To thrust in and out of that handsome rear end as Zuko writhed around in pleasure. At that, his cock sent out an almost painful throb. Dear Agni, he might be getting old, but when properly motivated, he could have an appetite to rival a much younger man.

"Though now I have my own problem that needs caring for." Iroh teased with a smirk, gauging the boy's reaction.

"Do you wish for me to... suck on you?" Zuko asked a bit nervously. Course, it was only fair that he return the favor, since Iroh had done so well in pleasuring him, it was just that he had never imagined sucking someone else off.

"If you would like." Iroh returned, his hand traveling up to squeeze Zuko's bottom as he spoke, "Though I can think of other entertaining ways for us to continue if you would like."

"What did you have in mind?" Zuko asked bluntly, even though he had already figured it out, deep down.

"Allow me to take you. I promise it will be pleasing." Iroh pleaded softly, leaning down to nibble on Zuko's neck, trailing up to his ear. "For us both."

Zuko tensed up again and let out a soft sigh. He knew he should say no, and he did. But it was not as convincing or as firm as it should be. Obviously refusing to be deterred, Uncle continued to tease, using every bit of his diplomacy skills to get what he wanted as he kissed and nibbled, inhaling the clean and slightly smoky/spicy scent of the boy's flesh. Zuko shook his head slightly, looking away, but he was blushing, and the older man did not miss the quick pulse under the fair skin that graced his nephew's throat.

TBC


End file.
